Dancing To Heaven
by missladybug62
Summary: The Cold Case detectives try to solve an old murder case of a young ballerina, before the same ballet is repeated 30 years later, and another ballerina is murdered.
1. Prelude to Murder

**Prelude**

**Author's Note: This is my first Cold Case fan fiction, so please be considerate. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please no FLAMES. My feelings do get hurt easily. Thanks for reviewing.**

** January 15, 1980 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**It had been a long, grueling day, and the dancers of the Pennsylvania Ballet had been put through their rigorous workouts, and rehearsals for the upcoming production of 'The Sleeping Beauty'. The ballet was long and arduous for most dancers, but for 20 year old Patricia Pearson it was a dream come true. For she had won the coveted role of 'Princess Aurora', a role any ballerina would dream of having.**

**It was a well known fact, in the world of ballet however, that competition could be extremely fierce and in some cases, downright murderous.**

** January 15, 1980 - 4:00 P.M. **

**"Patty, it's not fair that you got that role. You know damned well I worked just as hard for it as you did. Keith isn't being fair about it at all."**

**Patty Pearson sat down, and began to stretch her limber body and as she did, she said quietly, "Nic, Keith's doing what is best for this company."**

**Nicole Miller sighed, and sat down next to her best friend Patty and said, "Yeah I suppose, but you're extremely lucky Patty." Patty said quietly, "And you're to be the Bluebird Fairy, Nic." Nic grinned and said, "Yeah I am aren't I? You're right Patty, we're both extremely blessed."**

** January 15, 1980 7:00 P.M. **

**It was dark and cold by the time Patty left the theater, headed for home. Her body and muscles were sore from the long rehearsals. The role of Princess Aurora was one of the most demanding in the classical ballet repertoire. She was looking forward to getting home and sinking into a hot bubble bath and relaxing her muscles. An ugly sore had erupted on her right big toe during Pointe class earlier today and Jody, the ballet mistress had really put them through their paces.**

**She was walking along at a steady pace when she heard footsteps approaching. Patty knew that she should have called for a taxi, or even taken the ride that Tony had offered. Tony, who was her dance partner and was scheduled to premiere 'The Sleeping Beauty' with Patty as his 'Princess Aurora', had been gallant enough to offer her a ride home, but she had declined saying that she would walk home tonight. After a long day of rehearsals, she craved some solitude. Now it looked as if she might get more than solitude, if the footsteps behind her were any indication.**

**Quickening her pace, Patty moved silently through the darkened Philadelphia streets, wishing that she lived closer to the studio and theater than she actually did. Dancers however, she knew, didn't make a lot of money and so they had to live in cheap apartments that were usually further away from the ritzy downtown area.**

**Nicole had watched silently as Patty walked away into the night, and followed behind, hoping to catch up. Deep in her heart, Nicole was resentful that she wouldn't get the chance to dance Princess Aurora, for she knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, as most ballet companies couldn't afford to put on more than one, possibly two performances of this grand ballet, at least once every two or three decades. Nic also knew that it had been 30 years since the last performance of 'The Sleeping Beauty', back in September of 1950. If she didn't get this part now, then she never would. So she followed Patty into the Philadelphia dark.**

**Patty turned a corner quickly, hoping to lose whoever it was that was following her. She hoped that they weren't, but her imagination was working overtime, and she moved her lithe and nimble dancer's body as fast as she could, but she couldn't move fast enough, for the next thing she knew, she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth and she was being dragged into an alleyway. **

**Then she was shoved up against a brick wall, where she hit her head. Standing there, her heart racing violently in her chest, she stared up into the face of her attacker. As the light from a nearby building flickered on and off, she gasped as she looked up into the face of her friend... and then whimpered..."No, please... please..." and then she felt blood flowing from her head as she sank downwards and the world became black.**


	2. Pas de Deux of Death

**Chapter 2 – Pas de Deux of Death**

** January 15, 2008 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**Snow was coming down lightly, as Lilly came in from the streets and headed upstairs to her desk. She was just coming back to work after having been off sick for the past week and she still wasn't feeling all that well.**

"**Feeling any better, Lilly?" Scotty asked. For Lilly still looked peaked to him.**

**Lilly shook her head, sat down at her desk and began to wade through the material that had been piled up on her desk. Boy nobody was willing to cut her a break, she thought to herself. Sick or not, she had to get back to work; back to her mission.**

**Lilly Rush, 26 years old, was only one of two female detectives on the Philadelphia Cold Case squad. Kat Miller, 32, was the other female detective, and together they had to work in a mostly male dominated police force. **

**Scotty Valens, 28, Lilly's partner of the past five years came over to her desk, stood there looking down at Lilly. She glanced up and said, "Well, what is it Scotty?"**

**He sat down and handed her some photos of an old crime scene; nothing new to Lilly, but these, as she gazed down at them, made her stomach turn. Then Scotty said, "January 1980, a young ballerina with the Pennsylvania Ballet, scheduled to make her debut in March of same year, is brutally murdered."**

**Lilly gazed at the scene: a pretty young redhead girl, slender and still in her ballet **

**clothes apparently, lying in an alleyway, her head bashed open, and gruesomely, almost like an afterthought, a pair of toe shoes wrapped around her neck. The eyes were still staring, almost in shock, as if, Lilly thought, she knew her attacker.**

**At the first sign of tears, Lilly quickly brushed them away, attributing them to her recent illness, but she didn't fool Scotty. He handed her a tissue and said, "I know Lil... it still gets to me too. I've read the background on our victim: Patricia Pearson, 20 years old, born in Rochester, New York, was apprenticed to the Pennsylvania Ballet at the age of 18; quickly rose to become soloist and was scheduled to dance the lead role in 'The Sleeping Beauty', but someone saw to it that she would never appear on stage; there or anywhere else."**

**Vera swaggered over and said as soft as he could, "Lil, the boss wants to see you."**

**Lilly nodded and stood, still feeling weak from her illness. Perhaps she should have taken more time off, but she just couldn't, and these gruesome crime scene photos of a beautiful young dancer, dead before her time, just couldn't wait. She had danced off to heaven before she had a chance to dance here on earth. Lilly couldn't take time off for that. **

**Lt. John Stillman watched Lilly as she made her way to his office. Damn but she was still looking sick and very weak. He had protested when she had announced that she was coming back to work, but when she had insisted, there wasn't much that John could do to stop her. He knew that she was dedicated to her work.**

**Lilly knocked on the door and then when he motioned for her to come in, she opened it and stepped inside. Stillman said, "Sit down Lilly, before you faint." She did so, and was grateful for her legs felt as if they were going to buckle beneath her.**

**Some of the crime scene photos lay on Stillman's desk and he said, "I know that you just got the photos of the Pearson crime scene. This dates back 28 years." Lilly nodded and said, "I know boss. It's such a shame too; she was such a pretty young girl, and seemed poised to have it all; a ballet career, a boyfriend as well."**

**Stillman looked up at that and said, "I didn't read anything about a boyfriend. Where did you get that information from Lilly?" She said, "Scotty went over her bio with me briefly. She was seeing some guy named Anthony Galletti, known as 'Tony'; he was her dance partner and apparently her romantic partner off stage as well."**

**He moved his glasses up on his nose and peered down at the 8 x 10 photo of the young woman, when she was alive, posed in an arabesque position, and costumed as 'Giselle'. Obviously it was a studio portrait, but he could see that she was a beautiful young woman and apparently a very talented ballet dancer. He could see why she would have a boyfriend, and when he saw the photo of Tony and Patty together, he could see why. They were a very attractive couple.**

**Just then Vera knocked on Stillman's door and when Stillman nodded, he opened the door and stepped inside. Then he said, "Boss, we've got someone here that wants to talk to you about the 1980 Pearson case. She says she's an old friend and has some information on what happened to Patricia Pearson the night she was murdered."**

**Stillman rose from his seat, along with Lilly as he said, "Send her in, Vera. Lilly, take a seat please. You're still not well." Lilly sat back down, unable to hide her trembling hands and still wet eyes, from where she had tried not to cry when looking at the body of Patty Pearson.**

**A few minutes later, the door opened and Vera ushered in a petite, middle aged woman with chestnut brown hair hanging down in curls, and bright blue eyes that were sparkling from unshed tears. Stillman noticed how graceful she moved and wondered if she too had been a ballet dancer. He motioned for her to take a seat, while Vera closed the door and left.**

**Lilly said, "You were a ballet dancer once weren't you?" **

**The woman nodded and said, "My name's Nicole...Nicole Miller. Patty Pearson was my best friend back when we were both first starting at the Pennsylvania Ballet."**

**Stillman sat down and then after clearing his throat said, "Miss? Mrs. Miller?"**

**Nicole glanced at the lieutenant and said, "It's Miss Miller. I never did get married. I devoted my life to the ballet."**

**He nodded and said, "Miss Miller, why don't you start by telling us about how you and Miss Pearson met, and any other details that you would like to share, including her boyfriend, Tony Galletti."**

**Nicole gasped slightly when she heard that name, for she hadn't heard of Tony in more than 25 years. **

**She said softly, "I haven't heard that name in more than 25 years. Tony Galletti was just devastated by Patty's death; in fact, he left the company after 'The Sleeping Beauty'. No one knows what became of him."**

**Lilly intervened and said, "Who danced 'Princess Aurora' after Patty's death?"**

**Nicole lowered her head and said in a quiet voice, "I did."**

**Stillman and Lilly both looked at each other, surprise in both their faces.**

**Outside the office, Vera and Scotty were standing around watching the discussion going on inside Stillman's office. **

**Vera said in his usual gruff voice, "She's bound to be one of those ballet dancers. Say, you ever been to a ballet, Scotty?"**

**Scotty laughed and said nonchalantly, "Yeah but you know it was the girlfriend's idea. I didn't really want to go, but hey, it was interesting."**

**Vera laughed and said, "Well I was thinking about taking Cooper to the ballet. Think she'd go for it?"**

**Scotty slapped Vera on the back and said, "Go for it pal. There's nothing to lose except, NO WAY!"**

**Inside Stillman's office, Nicole Miller sat there, clasping her hands together nervously. **

**How could she tell this man, and this female detective sitting here, how she had witnessed her friend's brutal murder? How she had gone after her, hoping to talk to her about the role and perhaps getting her to agree to letting Nicole understudy for her. It wasn't exactly unheard of in the ballet world to have an understudy go on for the principal dancer. **

**Although Patty was not yet a principal dancer, it was also well known in the world of ballet, that when a soloist dances a lead role, she would shortly become promoted to principal dancer. 'The Sleeping Beauty' would have been Patty Pearson's catalyst to that coveted principal role.**


	3. Not Letting Go

**Chapter 3 – Not Letting Go**

**As Nicole Miller sat across from Lt. Stillman, and Det. Lilly Rush, she knew that as surely as they were watching her after that announcement, they also had her figured out as a cold blooded killer; killing her friend Patty for that coveted role. But it wasn't so.**

**Twisting her hands together nervously, tears began to slide down her cheeks noiselessly as she stared at Lt. Stillman. He then said gently, "Miss Miller, I understand that this has been traumatic for you as well." He then handed her a tissue, which she took gratefully.**

**She nodded and then said softly, "What you and Det. Rush here don't understand is that in the fall of 1980, just months after Patty's death, I too left the ballet for good. I was cracking up; and afraid for my own health, I quit. I went to school and got my Bachelor's degree in education and became a school teacher. I teach kindergarten classes at Lyndon Elementary School in east Philadelphia."**

**Lilly and John were both startled to hear that, as that had not been made known; that Miss Miller had left the ballet. They had both assumed that she had continued on with a successful dance career.**

**Lilly reached over and put a hand over Miss Miller's and said softly, "We're both very sorry for the loss you've suffered, both personally and professionally."**

**Nicole wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I know that you both probably think that I did it; that I had Patty killed. After all, I did take the coveted role, but somehow her death tainted it, and I never did get the personal satisfaction out of it that I should have, if I had gotten the role in the usual way. Let's face it, I did not get the role in the usual way. Dancers don't get murdered, but Patty did. I could never face her family after that either."**

**After a moment of silence, John said, "What do you mean, Miss Miller?"**

**She sighed and said, "Well I knew Patty's family pretty well; after she and I were apprenticed to the Pennsylvania Ballet, she and I became very good friends, best even. We did everything together, including class. Well I was orphaned at a young age, and taken in by a foster family, who spent the money on my ballet education and gave me a good, stable home life; eventually adopting me. My adopted name is Miller, originally I was born Nicole Price."**

**She sat for a moment, lost in silence; while John and Lilly sat there wondering about all the upsets that this woman had endured in her life.**

**Then she resumed and said, "...I was invited over to Patty's home for the weekend, about two weeks before Christmas of 1978. Patty knew about my sad history and that by now I had lost my adoptive parents as well. They had died when I was 16; killed in a car accident involving a drunk driver. I moved into the housing provided for ballet students and lived on my own ever since. Well I accepted and went to her house for that weekend. Her parents and siblings were just great to me. They accepted me as one of their own. In turn, I loved it there and thrived whenever I went. And they invited me back often."**

**Even though it was taking her some time to get to the point, Stillman had learned over the years of being a detective, to let the person take their time; not to rush their stories.**

**Nicole was lost in thought, as her memories came rushing back in, causing a crushing pain in her soul; and she lowered her head, sobbing softly. After a moment, she brushed the tears away and looked up to the detectives and said tearfully, "The night that Patty died, I had watched her as she left the theater, headed off into the dark. I didn't think that it was a good idea and thought that she should have taken Tony up on his offer to drive her home."**

**There was a pause and then John said, "Tony Galletti? The boyfriend?"**

**Nicole nodded and then said, "Yes, he had offered her a ride home but Patty had said that she would walk that evening, as she needed some solitude after the long and busy day of rehearsals, costume fittings, etc."**

**Then she let her eyes slide downward as she said softly, "I decided to follow her, as I knew that it wasn't safe, and besides I had wanted to talk to her about the ballet." Nicole wouldn't tell them how she had wanted to trade her role as the Bluebird Fairy for the understudy of Princess Aurora, in the hopes that if something had happened to Patty, she would be able to dance the role. How in the name of all that was good on earth, could she have ever dreamt that Patty would die that same evening?**

**At that piece of information, both John and Lilly sat upright. Lilly turned in her chair to face the distraught woman and said in a soothing voice, "Tell us what happened, Miss Miller."**

**Nicole could feel the trembling begin again, as it had often throughout the years, the cold feeling of death upon her. Then she said in a trembling voice, "I followed her but I was already about three or more blocks away from her, as she had left probably ten minutes or more before I got outside the theater door. Tony had said that she had headed out already. It was cold that night, I remember that much. It was supposed to start snowing later in the evening."**

**As she choked up again, Lilly said, "Would you care for something to drink Miss Miller? It might help." **

**Nicole glanced up through tear-filled eyes and said, "Yes that would be nice. Could I have a glass of cold water please?"**

**Lilly got up and said that she would go, but Stillman stood and said, "Lilly you stay **

**seated. I'll go and get Miss Miller her water." And as he left, he wondered whether he shouldn't send Lilly back home. After all, she wasn't quite over this flu thing that had been going around. She looked paler than usual and weak too.**

**After he left, Nicole turned to Lilly and said, "Det. Rush, I didn't see who killed her, but I found her; you can't imagine what that sight has done to me. I swear to you that I didn't kill her. After her death, I realized one thing; that the role that I had so coveted, just no longer meant anything to me, in fact the dance didn't either but I had to fulfill my contract which is why I stayed until September when it ran out."**

**When John returned with the water, he handed it to Miss Miller, and he could see that she was trembling still, her hands shaking violently. **

**Lilly said, "Boss, Miss Miller said that she is the one that found Patty that night, after she had decided to catch up and walk with Patty."**

**John Stillman stared at the woman and could see the fear, terror, loss and sadness all etched into one face. How could one human being endure so much, and for so long? Well it was up to him and his cold case detectives to solve this, and for Miss Miller's sake, and the family of the victim as well.**

**After she had finished her water, Nicole set the cup down, then stood up and said, "Well I don't know what else I can share with you, but please... please try to find out who did this to Patty. She didn't deserve to die that way; I lost a dear friend that night as well as a fellow dancer."**

**She then turned to leave, while John Stillman stood and walked her over to the door. At the door, he put a hand on her arm and said gently, "Miss Miller we'll do all that we can to solve this. Before you go however, do you know where her family is now?"**

**Nicole said, "Her mother and father still live in Rochester, New York; her brother Edward is a lawyer in New York City; her sister Rose is married and lives in Boston with her family, her married name is Whitman, I believe; and her sister Elizabeth is married as well and lives in Newport, Rhode Island and her married name is Evans. I believe my information is correct, however it's been many years since I last spoke with any of them."**

**John led her out the door and to the hallway where he handed her his card and said, "If you can think of anything else Miss Miller, or if you just need to talk, please give me a call. I'll be glad to talk to you any time."**

**She nodded and then turned and walked away, slowly and gracefully. Her memories following her, because she had never let go of them.**


	4. More Death Than You Bargained For

**Chapter 4 – More Death than You Bargained For**

**After Miss Miller had left, Stillman headed over to where Will and Nick were standing and said, "Got a job for you two, come with me."**

**The two detectives followed their boss back into his office.**

**Scotty was watching from where he was seated, near to Lilly's desk and he was keeping an eye out for Lilly as well; he could tell that she wasn't feeling much better at all. Should've really stayed home, he thought.**

**Inside Stillman's office, he turned to both detectives and said, "Listen gentlemen, we need to find and locate Mr. Anthony Galletti. He was the dance partner of Patty Pearson and apparently he was her offstage romantic partner too. We need to find him because apparently he had offered Miss Pearson a ride home the night of her murder. She declined and we want to find out why."**

**Nick and Will left, heading out to find out more about Tony Galletti.**

** January 16, 2008 **

**Nick, Will, Lilly and Scotty sat around the conference table, discussing the latest finds on the Pearson case.**

**Lilly said, "I have to go to the ballet company today to meet with Jody Taylor, the ballet mistress. She's been with the company all these years and she remembers Patty Pearson, Nicole Miller and Tony Galletti."**

**Nick spoke up and said in his usual gravelly voice, "Yeah Will and I have been searching for Tony Galletti as well. Maybe this Taylor woman would know where he could be found at. Think you might ask for us Lil?"**

**She smiled and said that she'd be happy to. Then she stood up and threw her coat on still feeling weak, then Scotty stood as well for he would go with Lilly to the ballet company. Who knows, he thought, he might even meet a pretty young dancer there. He was currently without a girlfriend.**

** Pennsylvania Ballet Company **

**The dance class had just ended, and men and women were leaving the classrooms, headed for private rehearsals, outside classes they might be taking, or just relaxing.**

**Lilly and Scotty walked in through the front doors and approached the front desk. The receptionist there looked up and said in a bored tone of voice, "What can I do for you?"**

**Lilly and Scotty both flashed their badges and Lilly said, "Detectives Rush and Valens. We'd like to speak to Ms. Jody Taylor, please."**

**Mandy's eyes popped open and she said, "I'll see if I can get her down here right away." Lilly nodded and they stepped away from the desk and waited in a corner.**

**As they stood and waited, Scotty watched as a group of dancers approached, elegantly casual in their street clothes, and yet with their postures you could tell they were dancers. Bags slung over their backs, they walked on by, and he watched their backsides appreciatively.**

**A grin crossed Lilly's face as she noticed Scotty watching those pretty young female dancers walking past. She shook her head and nudged him in the side. He groaned and glared at Lilly in a good natured way though.**

**A moment later, Mandy the receptionist said, "Detectives, Ms. Taylor has asked that you come on upstairs to her office. Go down the hallway here, take the elevator to the right and go to the third floor. Her office is the second door to the right." Scotty thanked the woman and took Lilly gently by the arm and led her down the hallway.**

**As they walked towards the elevator, a group of young women were hurrying down the hall, towards class when one of them fell, and let out a yelp of pain. **

**Scotty turned and said, "I'll be right back Lil." Lil smiled and covered her mouth as she laughed softly. Scotty was a sucker for a pretty young woman, and no doubt aspired to be the knight in shining armor to rescue the damsel in distress.**

**He moved quickly to the young woman's side, although her friends were still standing there as well. Scotty knelt down beside her and said, "Here, let me have a look." She nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. It had been really foolish of her to run, she knew that, but she was already five minutes late for Pointe class.**

**Scotty moved his hands over her ankle and could feel the swelling coming up, right above her shoe. He said softly, "It looks as though it's sprained."**

**Rose sighed tearfully and glanced up at her friends then said, "Liz, you'll have to tell Mrs. Dobinski that I had an accident." **

**Liz sighed and she and the other girls left, their bags slung over their shoulders and walked off. They all knew that Rose was really too clumsy to be a dancer, her ankles were too weak, but somehow she had managed to win the audition and got into the ballet company. **

**Rose stared at the handsome young man who had knelt down by her side and said tearfully, "I'm afraid that I can't get up. I don't suppose that you could help me." Scotty laughed and said, "Sure thing." Then he turned towards Lilly and said, "Lilly why don't you go on up? I'll be up there as soon as I can." Lilly shook her head, laughing softly as she moved over to the elevator and then stepped inside, the doors closing behind her.**

**She brushed the tears away and said, "My name is Rose... Elizabeth Rose Caldwell, but I prefer to go by Rose." Scotty smiled and said, "A lovely name Rose. I'm Scotty...Detective Scotty Valens."**

**Rose stared at him wide-eyed and said breathlessly, "You're a detective? Whatever are you doing here in the ballet company?"**

**He laughed once again as he helped her up on to her feet and said, "Just business I'm afraid. Now where do you need to get to? Is there someway you can get home?" **

**And as Rose began to tell him how she had to get home, Scotty said, "I'll take you home Miss Rose. There's no need to have to try and use the public transportation, when you've got a hurt ankle. I guess you won't be dancing for awhile."**

**Sadly she nodded and said as he led her over to a nearby bench, "Yes and I'm afraid that it happens too frequently. I do have rather weak ankles. I don't know how I managed to get in here, but somehow I did. I won the audition and became a full-fledged member of the Pennsylvania Ballet's corp de ballet."**

**Scotty, of course, didn't understand these things, but he hoped to learn especially if he could be taught by the lovely Rose.**

** Jody Taylor's Office **

**Meanwhile, Lilly had gone upstairs and had found Ms. Taylor's office. She knocked briefly and was asked to come inside. **

**Lilly opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She moved forward to the desk, and Jody said, "Have a seat, Detective. How is it that I may help Philadelphia's finest?"**

**Lilly took a seat and said, "I understand Ms. Taylor that you were the ballet mistress here back in 1980 when a Patricia Pearson was a young dancer."**

**A far away memory brought a smile to Jody's face and then she said, "Yes Patty Pearson...what a beautiful and talented dancer she was. Oh she would have made a lovely Princess Aurora. Anyway, how can I help you now? That has been nearly three decades now since her murder."**

**Lilly smiled and said, "Yes well, we're investigating it once again. Some new information has come to light."**

**Jody sat up straight and said, "Do you think that you will be able to find out who killed Patty?"**

**Lilly wondered what was taking Scotty so long, then said, "I can't make any promises Ms. Taylor, but we're sure going to try. Can you give us any information on Patty and Tony Galletti?"**

**Jody sighed, wondering when that would come up and said, "Yes, Patty and Tony were both onstage and offstage partners. They danced beautifully together; Tony knew how to showcase his ballerinas. And yes, they were romantic partners offstage as well. I don't know what happened to Tony. He left the company right after 'The Sleeping Beauty' in March of 1980, devastated by Patty's death. I'd never seen a man so grief stricken. Nobody knows what happened to him; it's almost as if he vanished off the face of the earth."**

**Lilly sighed, this was going to be difficult but then she said, "What was your role as ballet mistress? And do you still maintain that role?"**

**Jody smiled, obviously Detective Rush knew nothing of ballet, and so she explained, "Ballet mistresses or masters, if it were a man, are the ones who run the day to day business of keeping the dancers in classes. We teach the classes, maintain decorum, and in some cases, help choreograph the dances, or totally choreograph them ourselves. I did some work with choreography in the mid 1990s and then retired and came upstairs to work in administration."**

**Lilly stood up and said, "Well I appreciate your time, Ms. Taylor. I don't know if there's anything else right now, but if we think of anything else, we'll be in contact." Then she handed a business card to Ms. Taylor and said, "Of course, if you think of anything, anything at all, please be sure to give me a call."**

**With that, she said goodbye and left the room, following down the hallway, once again wondering why Scotty hadn't caught up with her.**

**But as she stepped off the elevator into the main lobby, she could see why. He was seated on a bench with the lovely young dancer who had so fortuitously sprained her ankle at the right time. Lilly sighed, she shouldn't have thought like that. She was sure that the young woman wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her career. From what Lilly had seen, it took many years of hard work and dedication to become a ballet dancer, so why would anyone who put that much time, effort and money into it, throw it away so callously? She couldn't imagine why.**

**Scotty looked up and saw his partner moving towards him, and felt a stab of guilt that he hadn't made it upstairs to the interview with Ms. Taylor.**

**As Lilly drew near, Scotty stood and said, "Lilly, I've promised Miss Caldwell here that I would give her a ride home. You wouldn't mind if we made a detour now would you?"**

**Lilly smiled and said, "Nah what are friends for." So he helped Rose to her feet, and gingerly she put her weight on one foot and an arm around Scotty as he put his arm around her and held her up. Slowly they made their way out to the car.**

** January 18, 2008 **

**Nick and Will had both been hard put to find anything of Tony Galletti. It was, indeed as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth. But this morning, Kat Miller strode confidently and quietly over to where the two detectives sat and said in as cheerful a voice as she could manage, "Good morning Nick...Will." Both men grunted and nodded their heads.**

**Kat moved around the desk until she was facing both men and then shocked them both with her next statement: "I found Tony Galletti."**

**Both Will and Nick stared at Kat, and she was relishing this moment, for she finally had one up on Nick Vera and Will Jeffries. A smile crossed her face and she said, "Well...don't you two gentlemen want to know what happened to the notorious Tony Galletti?"**

**Nick said, "Yeah sure Kat...give it to us." And he glanced over at Will who gave him a silly smile; both had been working for the last two days trying to trace down the seemingly untraceable Mr. Galletti.**

**Kat brandished a chair and sat down, relishing each single moment, until she finally cooled down and said softly, "Okay, Mr. Anthony Galletti, former principal dancer with the Pennsylvania Ballet, is now residing at the St. Mary's Catholic Church Cemetery."**

**Both Will and Nick stared at each other, and in unison both said, "He's dead?"**

**Kat nodded and said, "Yes, Mr. Galletti died of pancreatic cancer in 1984. Just four short years after Patty's death. He never recovered from Patty's death, and apparently sometime in early 1981, about a year after her death, he was diagnosed with cancer. He never sought treatment; in fact, he refused treatment despite pleadings from family and friends. He said that he wanted to die and be reunited with Patty."**

**All three detectives stared at each other. None of them had ever heard of such a brief and tragic love story, unless you counted Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'.**

**Nick let out a low whistle, and just then Lilly and Scotty had come in and they saw the gathering and moved over to find out what was going on.**

**Kat said, "Well Lilly, Scotty we did find Mr. Tony Galletti."**

**Lilly looked amazed, as did Scotty who said, "Well where can we find the illustrious Mr. Galletti?"**

**Kat smirked some and then said, "Well Scotty you can't talk to him unless you know of any great intermediaries who deal with death and the afterlife."**

**Scotty stared at Kat and said, "Wait a minute, you're telling me he's dead?"**

**Kat was enjoying this immensely as she said, "Yes Scotty that's exactly what I'm telling you. He died of cancer in 1984. He was diagnosed in early '81, almost one year to the date from Patty's murder, and he refused treatment."**

**Lilly said, "I've got to let the Boss know about this." And so she headed off for Stillman's office.**


	5. Tony & Patty An Eternal Love

**Chapter 5 – Tony & Patty – An Eternal Love**

** September 1978 **

**Patty Pearson was new at Pennsylvania Ballet, having just been apprenticed and was ecstatic. Her life long dream of becoming a ballerina were just around the corner. Now she had a best friend, Nicole Miller, who was also in her classes at PB. **

**As she headed for Pointe class with Mrs. Dobinski, she heard footsteps and turned to see Nicole with her fiery red hair blazing out behind her, and slowed down.**

**Nicole caught up and said breathlessly, "Well I think we're going to make it on time, and for me that's a first." And with that she laughed softly, her voice hiding a note of bitterness. Nicole had led a hard life, her parents dying in a car accident involving a drunk driver when she was only six years old; then ironically her adoptive parents dying just two years ago from the same thing: a drunk driver had ran a stop sign and crashed into their car head on.**

**Patty said softly, "I hear your voice, Nic and I know you're thinking about the losses **

**you've had. Why don't you come home with me this weekend? Mom and dad would love to have you again, and you know I think Edward has a crush on you." A smile crossed Patty's face as she said that, hoping that she could set her brother up with Nicole. Of course, Patty was the eternal optimist and romanticist and was always looking for a way to play matchmaker.**

**Nicole smiled wryly and said, "I'll let you know Patty." Patty laughed, grabbed her by the arm and led her into Pointe class and said, "You'll come with me, I know it. And I'll set you up with Edward." Nicole shook her head but a smile lurked on her face, for she did like Edward Pearson very much. He was older than she and Patty both, but she had a crush on him and had since she had first met him.**

** December 15, 1978 **

**After class, Jody motioned for Patty to stay after class. Nicole looked at Patty, but Patty only nodded and motioned for her to wait for her. They were leaving for the weekend after class, both of them going to Rochester to spend Christmas holidays with Patty's family.**

**Patty moved over to Ms. Taylor and said quietly, "Yes, Ms. Taylor?"**

**Jody was always impressed with how polite Patty Pearson was, and found her to be a refreshing breath of air in the sometimes staid and rigid world of ballet. Then she said, "We have some good news for you Miss Pearson, for which I believe you will be most enthusiastic about."**

**Patty waited anxiously and then Jody said, "During the next ballet season, which will start in the fall of 1979, you will be partnering with Tony Galletti. Starting after the holidays, you will be taking partnering class with Mr. Galletti. And then... for the Spring of 1980, in March, Miss Pearson you will be making your debut in 'The Sleeping Beauty' as Princess Aurora to Tony Galletti's Prince Desiree'."**

**Patty stared at Jody as if she hadn't heard correctly, and then she let out an excited **

**squeal and said, "Are you serious, Ms. Taylor? Really? Me?"**

**Jody smiled warmly at the young woman; for she had been watching Patty Pearson since she joined the company three months ago, and she had something special; something not every dancer had and every ballet company wanted and would be lucky to have once in a lifetime. **

**Then she said, "Yes, Patricia Pearson it's absolutely true. And you're friend Miss Miller is going to be the 'Bluebird Fairy' opposite Danny McKellar." **

**Patty gasped; she and Nic were both going to be partnered with the two most attractive and incredibly talented male dancers in the company. She said breathlessly, "Can I tell Nic?"**

**Jody laughed and said yes then wished them a safe holiday.**

** December 15, 1978 - Philadelphia Train Station **

**As both girls waited for the train that would carry them north to New York; Patty had finally told Nic the good news; about both herself and Nic, their soon to be debuts in the company and the incredibly handsome and talented dancers they would be partnered with.**

**It was a dream, Patty thought, for she knew Tony Galletti would show her off onstage to perfection; he had a way of showing his ballerinas off, and was gallant as well. She had heard that he carried the princely persona offstage as well.**

**Nic was lost in her own dream of being the Bluebird Fairy and dancing with Danny McKellar. Good heavens, she hadn't ever thought that something like that would happen and certainly not that quickly either. **

**The train soon pulled in, and both girls soon had boarded and were on their way north.**

** January 10, 1979 **

**The holidays over with, Patty and Nic were back in Philadelphia and studying hard. **

**Partnering class was about to start for both girls; and as they headed for their first **

**class, both were particularly nervous about meeting the gentlemen in person that they would be sharing their debut with.**

**Nic was happy for Patty but inside her, a little part of her was jealous that she hadn't gotten the lead role, or to dance with Tony Galletti, although Danny McKellar was nothing to shake her head at; for he was as attractive and handsome as Tony and he too knew how to show his ballerinas off; make them look spectacular, even if said ballerina was having a bad performance.**

**Of course she put it aside, and the two girls made their way to the room marked 'Partnering' in gold lettering and stepped inside.**

**Inside Tony and Danny were discussing their two latest ballerinas. Tony said quietly, "I've gotten this new girl, Patricia Pearson to dance with. She only just started with the company, and yet I've got to dance with a 'baby'." Danny laughed softly and said, "I've got a newbie as well so don't feel bad Tony."**

**Just then both girls stepped up and Patty said in a clipped voice, "Excuse me Mr. Galletti. I'm your 'baby' ballerina partner, and this is my friend Nicole Miller, the newbie, Mr. McKellar."**

**Tony and Danny both looked at the girls, aghast and suddenly sorry for what they had said, and that they had been overheard. Tony said, "Excuse me, Miss Pearson." And he took her hand in his, bowed low and kissed the proffered hand. Danny McKellar did the same to Nicole and said, "Please excuse our manners. We should not be discussing our partners like that until we've been able to see for ourselves how you dance."**

**Soon the ballet instructor came into the room, and the other dancers each paired off, leaving Tony and Patty, Danny and Nicole to pair off as well.**

**By the end of the class, both men were most wholeheartedly ashamed of what they had said; their new partners were exquisite and lovely, and danced as if on a cloud. Their steps light and airy, Tony and Danny both knew that these two would be the dancers they would like to remain partners with for the rest of their performing careers, if that were possible.**

** March 20, 1979 - 5:30 P.M. **

**After a grueling day of class, Pointe and partnering, Patty was heading back to the showers to change and get ready to go home when she heard her name being called. She turned and found Tony running after her and so she slowed down.**

**As they walked on, Tony said, "Patty, I was wondering if you would care to go out with me sometime."**

**Patty stared at him in disbelief. Tony "Mr. Prince" Galletti was asking her out on a date? Her head was spinning; so much was happening and so quickly.**

**She said quietly, "You're asking me out, Tony?" When he nodded, she said, "All right. When then?" He said, "I was thinking about this Friday night. We could go out for dinner and a movie." **

**Patty nodded and said, "Very well then Tony. I'd love to. Do you know where I live at?" And was surprised when he said that yes he knew where her apartment was. It pleased and flattered her that he would've made it his business to know about his dance partner.**

** June 31, 1979 **

**Three months after Patty had first gone out with Tony, she and Tony were definitely an item. It was gossiped about in the company, as dancers loved to gossip about who was seeing who, who was sleeping with whom and any other juicy gossip tidbits. **

**That evening, as she left the studio, Tony called out and said, "Patty wait up." She stopped and as he caught up to her, he put an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against him. Then he said, "Wanna catch a ride home with me in my new car?"**

**Patty stared up at him in amazement and said, "You got a new car? Ooh yes I'd love to." Then he pulled her along, and she slung her bag over her back and hurried along, her hand clinging to his.**

**As he got into the car after helping Patty in, he closed the door, and then in a sudden move pulled Patty into his arms, feeling her softness against him and kissed her, drawing her into a whirlwind of emotions. Of course, her head was spinning; he had kissed her several times during the few months they had been seeing each other. She put her arms around him and clung to him fiercely as he kissed the soft lips, drowning in her softness and sweet smell.**

**After several long minutes, Tony let her go and started the car up, reluctant to let go of her; wishing to be with her for the entire night. Maybe he would ask if he would stay and see how things developed.**

**Driving through the streets of Philadelphia, he kept glancing over at Patty. How fortunate he had been to find her, and now he was falling in love with her. When they got to her apartment, he reached over and put a hand against her arm, holding her still and said, "Patty, let me come in and stay the night with you. My darling girl, I love you."**

**Unable to believe that he had just said those special words, she stared at him feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She brushed them away, leaned over to kiss him gently and as she did so, he crushed her to him and kissed her passionately. Feeling the passion rising between them both, Patty murmured, "Stay with me Tony; never leave me." And with that they went inside, closing the door behind them. From that moment on, Patty and Tony were inseparable.**


	6. Learning to Move Forward

**Chapter 6 – Learning to Move Forward**

**January 22, 2008**

**Nearly a week after the snow started, Philly was blanketed under a foot and a half of snow. It was darn well near impossible to get out, but for those who lived here, knew how to get around anyway. So Lilly had managed to get to work. Sometimes she wondered why she kept on, despite the odds, but then her mind would cross back again to a beautiful young girl lying dead on a Philly alley, her life taken from her in a cruel manner and knew that this was what kept her going.**

**Stepping inside, she shivered and removed her coat, scarf and gloves thankful for the warmth that was radiating around her now. It was nearly Arctic like outside now. She went for a cup of coffee and then sat down at her desk.**

**As she was going over some paperwork, Scotty came over and said, "Lil, we've got to go back out. I know...I know. It's cold outside and you just came in from it, but I've found Daniel McKellar, the dancer who partnered Miss Nicole Miller. Did you know that I found out that he and Nicole danced the debut of 'Sleeping Beauty'?"**

**Lilly looked up and said, "Well I knew that Miss Miller had, for she said so the other day when she was in with myself and the Boss."**

**Scotty sat down and said, "Yes but she didn't mention that Tony Galletti couldn't dance the role; that Danny McKellar stepped in and partnered her on opening night."**

**This case certainly took some strange twists, and now, Lilly thought, she couldn't even finish a damned cup of hot coffee. She set it down, after taking another large gulp, and stood up and said, "Well let's go Scotty."**

**Lilly put her coat back on; not relishing the cold that she would have to go back out into.**

** Pennsylvania Ballet **

**As they parked outside the ballet company, Lilly said, "If we'd known he was here, we could have interviewed him the same day as Ms. Taylor."**

**Scotty said as they walked up the stairs, "The point is Lilly, and this is where the story gets really weird, Danny McKellar hasn't danced with PB in over a decade. He left and no one knows where he went either. This is a mysterious ballet company; dancers that disappear and are never seen again; young ballerinas that are brutally murdered. And... wait Lil. It gets even better..." **

**They stepped inside the foyer, where Mandy the receptionist sat and before moving forward any, Scotty took Lilly by the arm and led her over to a small waiting area and said in a low voice, "You're not going to believe this."**

**Lilly stared at him and waited expectantly while he stared around for a moment, then he said, "This particular ballet hasn't been performed in nearly 30 years. I mean from the 1980 performance that is. Prior to 1980's performance, it hadn't been performed in 30 years. The last one dated back to 1950 and unbelievably Lil... another young ballerina was murdered just prior to that performance."**

**Lilly gasped and said in a shocked voice, "You mean Scotty that we have a serial killer here?"**

**Scotty nodded, took Lilly by the arm and moved over to the receptionist's desk, where Mandy looked up. When she saw the same two detectives that she had seen last week, she smiled and said, "Well...well, what can I do for Philly's finest?"**

**Scotty smiled at her, although Lilly could see that it was a fake smile and said, **

**"Detectives Valens and Rush, but I'll bet you remembered that. We're here to see Mr. Daniel McKellar."**

**Mandy said, "I'm sorry but Mr. McKellar isn't seeing anyone. He's only just returned to the PB after a long absence."**

**Scotty pushed his coat aside somewhat so that she got a glimpse of not only his badge, but of his holstered gun as well; and Mandy saw it and said shakily, "Very well, I'll see if he can see you now. Please wait and I'll be right back."**

**As she walked away hastily, Lil laughed softly and said, "You shouldn't have done that Scotty. There was really no need to intimidate the receptionist. She's only doing what she's told to do."**

**Scotty winced and said, "Yeah I know but I just ain't gonna take that shit. I know he's here and we've got business to deal with. I want to know where he's been and why he went away, and most importantly why is he back."**

**Soon Mandy came back and behind her came a strikingly handsome older man, with strands of silver in his hair now but the way he walked, convinced Lilly that this man had to have been a dancer once, and what a dancer he must have been she thought, thinking to herself that she must go see a ballet someday soon.**

**Danny McKellar stepped forward and said quietly, "I'm Daniel McKellar. I understand that you two are detectives. How may I help you?"**

**Scotty said, "Let's move over here and talk." He didn't care to have the nosy young receptionist sitting there listening in, and it was obvious that she was trying desperately to hear what was being said.**

**Danny chuckled softly and said, "You shouldn't mind Mandy; she's understandably curious."**

**Once they took seats in the waiting area, Scotty launched right in and said, "I'm Detective Scotty Valens; this is my partner, Detective Lilly Rush. We're investigating the 1980 murder of Patricia Pearson. I'm sure you've heard of her."**

**Danny's eyes took on a faraway look as he said in a hushed voice, "Yes of course, I remember Patty Pearson. She and her friend Nicole Miller were the new dancers that Tony and I were to partner in 1980. It was funny really, because we were talking about the girls when they walked in and overheard us and Patty... well it was funny because she started talking in this uppity, clipped sound of voice. I could tell she was furious..." and he was lost in thoughts.**

**Scotty waited a moment then said, "How was she furious? What was said?"**

**Danny regained his composure, for he was saddened at the thought of poor, beautiful Patty Pearson being murdered in such a manner. Then he said, "It was January 10, 1979, the day we first met Patricia Pearson and Nicole Miller. Tony and I were waiting for the girls to show up and we were discussing our new dance partners. We hadn't meant to be unkind of course, but Tony had been talking about Patty as the 'baby' he had to dance with, and then I said that it was okay for I had gotten a newbie as well..."**

**Danny paused for a moment, Scotty and Lilly waiting. Then he resumed..." next thing I know there were two beautiful girls standing there, and the one who it turned out to be Patty Pearson said, "I'm your 'baby' ballerina partner, Mr. Galletti, and this is my friend Nicole Miller, the newbie, Mr. McKellar. If she were still alive, I'd laugh about it as it was quite humorous; however I don't find any memories of Patty to be anything but painful and I've had to learn to move forward. It's not easy losing someone that you care about so much."**

**From what he had said, Scotty and Lilly both assumed that Danny McKellar had been in love with Patty Pearson. **

**Scotty then said tactfully, "Were you in love with Miss Pearson, Mr. McKellar?"**

**Danny's head came up, and he stared at the young detective and said fiercely, "I cared about her but no, I wasn't in love with her. I knew from the beginning that it was Patty and Tony and I would never have gotten in their way. Besides I came to care a great deal about my own partner, Nicole Miller. She was fiery, spirited, loving and a gifted dancer too. I fell in love with Nicole."**

**Lilly said, "Did she return those feelings, Mr. McKellar?"**

**Danny stared at her, hurt showing in his eyes as he said, "No, Detective Rush, she did not."**

**Then Scotty said, "Well I guess I need to know where; you've been for the last ten years and why you are back at PB now?"**

**Danny said softly, "I've been abroad; teaching ballet in Ireland. I'm Irish in case you don't know by my last name. Anyway I had found some relatives in Belfast and I went over there and lived there for the last ten years. When my aunt and uncle were both passed on, I moved back here to the States. My uncle died a few years after I got there, but I stayed on to help my aunt. While I was there, I took to teaching ballet classes for a local group of school children. It was quite fulfilling and I wouldn't mind going back to teaching; perhaps here at the School of Ballet."**

**Danny stood and then said, "Now, is there anything else that I can do to help you with Detectives?"**

**Lilly said, "Have you seen Nicole Miller since your return?"**

**Danny shook his head and said, "No, but I'd love to. I know that she left the ballet just months after Patty's death. Do you know where she is or what she's up to?"**

**Lilly nodded and said, "Yes, she's still living here in Philadelphia. According to Miss Miller, after she left the ballet, she went to school and got a Bachelor's Degree in education and is now teaching kindergarten at a school in East Philly."**

**Danny nodded and said, "That sounds so much like Nicole. I'd love to meet up with her again. Do you know the school where she teaches at?"**

**Lilly said, "Lyndon Elementary School, in East Philly. Do you need directions?"**

**Danny said, "No thank you Miss Rush. I grew up here and I know my way around. I'll find it on my own. I'd like to surprise Nicole." **

**They thanked the man for his time and then turned and left.**

**Danny stood there for a moment, watching as the detectives left the room and then he turned and headed back upstairs. He was going to resume teaching, only this time he would be teaching professional dancers, a far cry from teaching little Irish girls in a school; but just as fulfilling. He had meant what he said when he had told the detectives that it had been satisfying teaching little girls. How many of whom he had taught over those ten years would go on to become great ballerinas? Now he would teach partnering classes. It was as if he had come full circle; and it would be if he could meet up with his love, Nicole Miller again.**


	7. Author's Final Comments

**Chapter 7 – Author's Notes**

**Due to a critical comment that I believe was designed to hurt rather than help, I have decided to not post any more chapters of Dancing to Heaven. I thank the few that did give me positive comments. **

**I wish that I could delete the reviewer's comments but as I can't, for those of you who enjoyed my brief foray into T.V. fan fiction, I appreciate it, but I'll return to my original genre of writing.**


End file.
